Heart Desire
by LMGluvsu
Summary: This is the NEW & IMPRovED version of HeaRt DesirE! Takes plaCe after Haunted. Suze's cuZZo, Clover is visiting from NYC who THinKs she'S a HBIC. DOnT kno waT HBIC or umm cuZZO means? ReaD 2 finD out...jus kNO thaT SuZe iS livinG in a worLd oF CraZIEZ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story takes place two months after Jesse left, sometime in the middle of November. Let's just say the second week of November. (I don't know) On with the story! Whatever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this chapter.

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Jesse, I don't think we should be doing this." I don't know what got into Jesse. He just laid me on my bed and started kissing my lips and neck. Don't get me wrong I liked this new Jesse. It feels so good making out with your one true love. I feel so special!

"Oh querida I've been waiting for this moment all my life and afterlife to be with you." He started to lift up my shirt and I felt his hot and heavy breath tickle down my neck. Jesse took off his shirt and…

WAIT! What breath? I know my imagination is wild but I'm sure Jesse is breathing right in front of me even though I know he doesn't need too.

In case anyone forgot, Jesse is dead! As in he took his last breath over 150 years ago. And this Jesse who looks like he wants to do the nasty with me is completely off character.

Which can only mean one thing…

Ah hell! I'm dreaming.

Great.  
Now what am I going to do?

Do school work? Uh…how about no!

"Susannah?"

Can't a girl catch some z's!

"Susannah, would you wake up?" I know that voice. He sounded far away but I know he was right by me. At that point I lifted up my head to see my whole History class glaring and laughing at me.

Great, laugh at the tired mediator. Can't a girl get some shuteye in her own school?

"Susannah, this is the fourth time you fell asleep in my class. Are you getting enough sleep at home?" Mr. Warden asked.

And to answer his dumb question, does it look like I have been getting enough sleep? I mean what part don't he understand? The part where I fall asleep in his class or the part where I've been a walking stick since Jesse left? I don't know, you pick.

Since he left I've been crying myself to sleep. Can't he see what he's doing to me? Whenever I would start crying, I would quickly stop because in my twisted mind Jesse would surprise me by materializing beside my bed and do the things he wanted to do in my dream, only I won't hesitate to do anything.

But look on the bright side, Paul decided to visit his family back in Seattle because I guess he needed to chill. After he cursed out that nun he was suspended for four days. So I guess he needed to calm down for a while.

Which is great for me.

Unfortunately Paul has been gone for two weeks now and he's returning tomorrow for school. He even called me late last night to inform me about it and to remind me that I have to start those stupid shifting lessons this week.

Yay for me!

"Mr. Warden, I've just had a lot on my mind lately and I guess that keeps me up at night. But I promised this will never happen again." I said in my most innocent and tired voice.

"Alright Susannah this is the last time." He said giving into my pure innocence. "Okay class read chapters 10 and 11 for homework and be ready for a quiz tomorrow. You are now dismissed." Mr. Warden screamed and opened the door so we can exit the classroom.

I was like the first person out the door. I guess I'm excited because my cousin is visiting me from New York. I can't wake to see Clover and see how much she grown. I haven't seen her since we were 11 and she wasn't very…

Let me put it a nice way. She was an ugly duckling. I'm not saying I was the prettiest girl on Clinton Street, I was pretty average looking. She was just…ill.

She used to wear these ugly bifocal glasses that were bigger than her face. But she had a kind heart. That's all that matters.

I suppose I'm really not very excited to see her. I can live without her. I just want to get out of this place and see if Jesse was in my room so I can make out with him.

Well that will never happen. A girl can dream right? I haven't seen Jesse since that day in the graveyard. I guess he's been avoiding me. I can always visit him in the rectory but I just don't want to seem desperate.

**A/N: **I'm sorry I know it's very short but I promise the next chapter will be much longer and better, and Clover will come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I thank everyone who reviewedI appreciate everything. Also I rewrote the last paragraphs to the 1st chapter so read it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not ownany of the characters except for Clover Morrison, and Valerie Morrison. I wish I own Susannah, Jesse, and Paul but I just don't.

**Chapter 2**

_Clover's POV_

Oh my god! I do not want to go to stupid Carmel by the STUPID Sea. I mean the part going to California was good but I rather go to Los Angeles to persuasive my career in acting, modeling, and singing,

That's right, I can do all those things. I'm that talented.

I especially love my other gift which involves kicking ghosts butt when they get on my nerves and kissing them when I think there're cute. I'm a mediator. I'm one of a kind. I don't think there are anymore of us. Well I haven't met any others in my whole 16 years of mediating but I doubt it.

I'm special.

I love my life in New Rochelle. It is the best. I used to go on dates at lease three times a week and end up making out with them.

Yeah I know I am that hott! I don't understand why we have to go even though it's for a week. My stupid mother is just running away from her problems.

She says she can't stand to stay in the same state along with my father. Yeah she hates him that much; they just recently got a divorce.

The last time I saw Suze I had big glasses and a screwed up face and body. But now I look completely different. However Susannah was no Halle Berry either. She was weird not only her looks but the way she acted. She acted like she was running from someone everytime I saw her. I wonder how she looks now. She probably still doesn't have any friends or boyfriend.

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

I'm sorry I had to laugh at that last one.

Boyfriend? Who would like her?

I mean she was nice and all and a good cousin, but girlfriend? Nah.

I just arrived at the Carmel airport. This place seems nice and quiet from where I'm standing.

"Honey look at this place! Isn't it just fabulous!" My 'trying to act getto' mother said. I had to roll my eyes. "I think we are really going to love it here." She continued.

"Whatever mother. I don't stand why we had to leave when I was just actually starting my junior year." I mean, who would do that?

"Chill, Clo. This is thanksgiving vacation, remember?" Oh I hate it when she acts 16.

"Valerie, you chill. Why don't you act your age? Anyway, I only have four days off from school and thanksgiving is like in seventeen days to be exacted. Duh!" My mother didn't even hear me. She just picked up her pace and walk toward the doors. I sighed and followed.

My mother hugged some people I did not recognize form here. A man and a woman.

"Cleo, Hon! Hurry up!" My mother screamed across the crowded airport lobby. And I can't believe she called me Cleo in public!

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I mumble and walked I walked a little faster. When I reached my mother I recognized that the lady my mother was hugging was my Aunt Lauren.

"Oh my gosh look at you Clover. You look so grown up and beautiful." Aunt Lauren said. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I actually like Lauren she was so positive and nice.

"It's so good to see you too Aunt Lauren"

"Oh yeah Cleo. This is Andy. Remember Lauren married him last year and you said you didn't want to go because you had a date with that guy with the eye patch." Damn mom. Do you have to remember everything? At that time Andy jumped in.

"Hey that's all right. We have many photos you can look at in the house." He looked like he was in his forties, but he had great teeth.

"Great. I'm totally excited to see Susannah again and her brothers." I said trying to act cheerful and pleasant so they didn't realize I was lying though my teeth. I really don't give a damn if I see Suze or not, especially her stupid dorky, ugly, crackheaded brothers. I really just wanna eat and go to sleep.

"Alright let's get going then." My stupid mother said.

Andy pulled up into the driveway. I like this house. It looks really old. I guess I'm just drawn to old houses because the ghosts.

"Well here we are." Andy said while getting out of the car. "This is where you'll be staying for the week."

Yippy!

_Susannah's POV_

Dopey took forever to get home. At first he didn't want to go until he asked Debbie if she needed a ride. I was like 'She never needed a ride before then why make this day any different'. I just think he wanted to take her home with him and do stuff in his room, if you know what I mean. When I told him this he just denied it, got his attitude and slid into the car and acted like I was the one holding us up.

We arrived ten minutes later than any other day. There was a car in the driveway.

Andy's car.

I guess Clover and Aunt Val is here.

Doc and I exited out of the car at the same time. We saw Andy opening the back doors of the car.

"Susannah is that you dear?" Said a familiar voice. I turned towards the person who was addressing me. Oh how could I miss Aunt Val?

"Aunt Valerie!" I yelled. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even recognize you at first, hon. you really look happier and healthier then you did last year." My Aunt Valerie said while jumping up and down and hugging me tighter.

"Don't tell me this is weird­- ass- Suze." Someone said behind my aunt. I looked past my aunt and saw Clover. Well she looks like her but this girl was taller, thinner, and prettier than that old Clover. My eyebrows went way up, and I think my jaw dropped a little. But I quickly recovered.

"Don't tell me this is apple- eyes- Clover." I responded by calling her old nickname. For one second there, she looked kinda taken back but that quickly went away. She really looked different. She didn't have any glasses I think she wears contacts. She dyed her hair from brown to blond with highlights. I must say she looks beautiful with her 105lbs figure.

"Suze!" Clover said coming closer to hug me. "It's so good to see you. You look so different." She said while stepping back and admiring my five- year transformation. "And I mean really different." She added.

"Well what can I say?" I said smiling. At that point Doc arrived next to me or maybe he been there.

I don't know

"Oh yeah." I have to remember my manners. "Clover this is Do- I mean David my stepbrother, David this is my favorite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin from your mom's side." Clover added looking at me with a beautiful smile on her face. "Well anyway, nice to meet you David. I love your red hair. Its very cute." When she said that David went bright red and he couldn't speak for a few seconds.

"Thanks." David said finally snapping out of his trance. "It is a pleasure to meet you. How was you flight down here?" David asked trying to make conversation but I could tell he had the hotts for her. Clover was about to answer but Dopey had to ruin this perfect moment. He had to clear his throat to acknowledge his presence.

Oh god I sound like Jesse!

Just stop it!

He doesn't want to be with you.

So just stop thinking about him.

Oh gosh I'm talking to my self!

I have to get a dog. Okay. Back to reality.

"Whatever, Clover this is Brad, Brad meet my cousin Clover from New York." I said in a bored tone. I actually seen twinkle in his eyes like he was already in love with her.

Well it can happen. I guess it was love at first sight when I met Jesse.

No.

I have to STOP!

Brad spoke first.

"Suze." He sounded shocked. "You never told me that your cousin was a beautiful angel." What the hell? Beautiful angel? "That was a perfect pick-up line Brad, note the sarcasm." I said facing Dopey.

"Its ok Suze, I like your brother he's cute." Clover said while winking at Brad. Oh that's just nasty.

Dinner was nice. We had shrimp scampi with garlic bread. This was one of Andy's better dishes. Doc really enjoyed it also but he wasn't acting like a vacuum cleaner tonight honoring Clover and Aunt V's presence. I think Brad and Clover really hit it off because I think they were playing foot games under the table.

No

Let me rephrase that, I _know_ they were rubbing their foots together, doing something they weren't suppose to do under the table. But besides that everything was crystal clear.

Clover went into the bathroom to take a bath, but that was about four hours ago. Ha. I mean one hour ago but it feels like it. I set up her bed and I got into my bed lying on my back looking up at the ceiling when Clover came out of the bathroom.

"Finally, I though something happened to you. I was about to call the fire department." I joked.

"Ha ha. I'm sorry but I lost track of time." She said. She had changed into her pj's and was ready for bed. She yawned.

"Sounds like someone is tired." I said.

"Yeah. I guess its jet lag." She answered.

"Well goodnight, just remember we have to wake up early for school." I said. Her mother wanted her to continue her studies so I talked to Father Dom and he was more then happy to let her attend for the week.

"Good night Suze." She finally said and she rolled on her side facing the window.

"Good night." I yawned and drifted fast to sleep.

**A/N: **I finally finished! I want at least 9 reviews (the more the better, I'll be really happy) I really worked on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I sorry I haven't updated for so long but I have another story that I'm writing and school is a problem also. And sometimes I don't be near my computer so that's also a problem.

I really, really appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Thank you!

**Pens in potatoes/ Tory: **You have been very helpful in both my stories giving me new ideas because I'm very clueless, I love your suggestion and I'll see if it will work out next chapter. Thanks

**Chapter 3**

Oh crap! It's 7:30!

Great.

I wanted to have enough time so I could have taken a nice long shower and do my hair the way I wanted it. The way it would hold at least until the end of the school day. But no, little Susie has to wake up a whole 30 minutes off of schedule. I yawned and jumped off the bed.

Wait.

What is this extra bed doing in my room by the window seat? I don't remember hearing anyone moving that into my room last night.

OHHHHH! I'm mad dumb. I remember now, my cousin Clover is spending the week with us. Stupid me.

At that moment Clover walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a cute blue tank top, cargo zip jeans with blue pumps and a leather heel. And she had her perfect hair blown out, nice and neatly. Does she know that you can't wear jeans at The Mission? I guess not with the cargo jeans and all. Better tell her...

"It's about time you got up sleepy head. I thought you said you were going to wait up early to do your hair and stuff." She said while picking up my brush and brushing her hair looking at her reflection.

"Well you know, you could have woke me up." I said taking my brush so my hair won't get mixed up with her blond hair.

"Well sorry. I just thought you needed the rest because you looked out of it yesterday." She said in that all ready annoying voice of hers. I can't believe she said I looked ugly yesterday. I mean she was practically saying that.

Am I right? I decided to ignore that comment, since I am the bigger person.

No! I don't mean I fat. I think I weigh a little under 125lbs. That's not too big, I have a great body.

"You know at my school you can't wear jeans." I said looking at her pants. She picked up my pink lip-gloss and started spreading it on her lips.

"Too bad. They just have to deal for today. I am a temporary student right?" She said placing my lip-gloss back where it belongs.

"Whatever." I said and I walked past her into the bathroom and I closed the door.

I made it just in time before Dopey put the keys in the car. I noticed Clover was in the front seat where I was suppose to sit. But oh well I rather sit next to Doc anytime. We arrived at the school five minutes late and Sister Ernestine got up on us about our lateness. I was like 'Dude it was only five minutes don't have a beef stick.' But I just said that in my head. Dopey and Doc went to class and I had to introduce Clover to Father Dom.

I knocked on his door.

"Come in" he said. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Father Dom!" I said while closing the door behind us. "How are you today?" I said trying to make conversation.

"I'm fine today Susannah thanks for asking." He said nodding his head. "Ah this must be Ms. Clover Morrison. Its very nice to meet you." He said. He gave Clo a big smile and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you also Father Dominic." Clover said. I don't know what happened but Father D went from Mister Rogers to Hitler.

"Susannah." Great. What did I do now? "Mr. Warden has informed me that you are constantly sleeping in class and your grades are slipping." He continued.

"I'm sorry Father D, I've just been preoccupied." I said giving him a honest answer. It was true because all I can think about is Jesse and how he left me and I've been still having nightmares about shadowland.

"Is their anything wrong Susannah?" Father Dominic said giving me an 'are- their- any- ghost- bothering- you- at- home? - But- you- know- you- can't- kick- their- butts- because- your- a- mediator- who- helps- lost- souls-, not- hurt- them' look and I shot back 'there- is- nothing- wrong' look.

"Susannah, you are already late for class, so you can run along now." Father Dominic said. "Ms. Morrison can stay here and I'll inform the rules and I'll have someone walk her to your homeroom class." What that was dumb!

"But­­..." I started to say but Father Dom interrupted me.

"Now please" He said narrowing his blue eyes at me.

"Alright" I said. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the office. What? He wanted to be alone with Clover?

Whoa!!

That does not sound right.

_Clover's POV_

After Suze left Father Dominic talked to me about the basic school rules. He acts like I'm staying here all year. He also comment on my very cute outfit staying I quote 'This is a Catholic school and you need to dress appreciate.' Going into the whole history about how it took years to have the uniform revoked so students could be comfortable in this California heat.

Whatever.

He also said I needed to follow Suze everywhere she goes because of some school rule. Its like he wants me to follow her into the bathroom stalls. After Father Dominic was rapping up someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" He said all politely and shit.

In walked in a very hot boy who was about my age I think with curly brown hair and a cute tan. Oh hell I just met my future baby's daddy.

"Hey Father Dominic. Miss me?" The hotty said. Oh my gosh! He has the most perfect smile I have ever seen. It's all shiny and white and PERFECT.I had to sigh. The boy acknowleged me.

"Oh I'm sorry I interuped this little meeting" He said backing out of the door.

"Wait!" Father Dominic said. "Can you do me a favor?" The boy nodded.

"Paul this is Clover, Clover this is Paul." Paul that's a nice name. I never knew a Paul.

"Hey." Paul said. "Are you new?" He asked.

"Well I'm visiting my cousin so you can say I'm new." I gave him one of my smiles to show I was totally into him.

"Well, Paul can you show Clover to her class. I believe you both have the same first period." Oh I forgot this guy was here. I totally forgot about him.

"No problem" Paul answered and opened the door for me.

"Thanks."

"Oh and Mr. Slater." We both looked behind us to see Father Dom standing up.

"Nice to have you back" he continued.

"It's nice to be back" Paul responded. We left the office and stared walking down the hall.

"So, where are you from?" Paul asked.

"I'm from New York City. New Rochelle to be exact." I answered. "Ever heard of it?"

"No, but it sounds interesting." He responded.

"I'm just visiting my dumb cousin." I said trying to make conversation.

"Oh do I know her?" He asked me. He looked down at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Probably not. She is such a nobody." I looked at my well-manicured nails.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I questioned getting right to the point. You see I don't waste anytime. Paul smirked.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Good that means he is so going to be mine even if it's going to be a one-night stand. If you know what I mean.

"Why? Is their something wrong with you? Are you bad or something?" I asked. I had to ask because I don't want a lunatic on my hands.

Paul laughed. "No. But I can if you want me to be." I can see out of the corner of my eyes that he was smirking.

"Well this is it." He said pointing to the classroom door. He opened the door.

"Hey Mister!" Paul said walking into the classroom. Me trailing behind him. The teacher turned to me.

"This must be Susannah's guest." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"My name is Mr. Warden and I'm the history teacher." He was kinda old for me but that didn't stop me with my 9th grade English teacher. He was young and hot and I'm young and hot so it was easy to seduce him. I looked over to Paul he looked surprised at something, but whatever.

_Suze's POV_

Oh damn. I completely forgot Paul was coming back to school. And I hoped she did not talk to him because I would so kick his ass for no reason.

**A/N: **I hope you like it, I think it is Ok. Please just review this chapter. I tried my best, I never said I was a good writer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I really appreciate the great reviews but I do wish there were more. But everything is fine. Keep up the good work! (That sounds dumb, I know)

**Chapter 4**

Everything has been a blur between History class and this moment. I don't know, but I've been sitting here in a daze for the longest time. Life has just been so damn boring these past few days without Jesse.

Oh damn, I just have to stop thinking about him!

Well how could you forget about God's one gift to me?

Which he took back from me, but I'm use to it. I've learn to understand that the big guy upstairs just doesn't like me.

I love Jesse to death but _NO_ someone has to be all like 'I'm dead your alive you should be with someone your parents can meet'

Oh Puh- lease! That's just a bunch of bologna.

Well back to reality.

I'm sitting here in this beautiful courtyard eating my corn dog covered in yellow mustard with CeeCee and Adam...

And oh look! There's Clover finally returning from that 30-minute bathroom break, she made last period. What a surprise! I thought she fell into the toilet. And I also got into trouble with the English teacher for not 'keeping a close eye on my guest'; she is so going to get a piece of my mind. Clover scanned the courtyard. When she seen me she started jogging towards me.

"Hey Susannah. What's up instead of the sky." She joked. Tell me, how can you skip one of your classes and get your cousin in trouble then start making stupid jokes?

No. That's just booty.

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" I asked her, imitating her stupidity. "How can you skip class? When you know, that's going to make me look bad?" I continued. I waited for an answer. Clover made Adam scoot down from his seat to make room for her. Adam and CeeCee looked very much annoyed. Oh yeah I have to introduce them three to each other. Well maybe later when I'm done with Clover.

"What's the harm? Aren't you like the vise president thingy? You and Father D are like friends right?" Clover asked. She had this dull face which somehow made her prettier. She started picking at her nails. And what is with her calling my principal Father D? Hello he's a priest. I'm the only one who can call him that.

"Yes I am the vise president of the junior class and I'm well acquainted with the principal of this school but that doesn't mean you should abuse my privilege like that." What the hell is wrong with me using such big words? Don't tell me I'm turning into Jesse!

Clover sighed. "Whatever I just got bored because that cutie wasn't in that class." What cutie was she talking about? She crossed her perfected tanned legs. "I swear Suze, I am going to make Paul Slater my sex slave." She did a dramatic sigh like she had already fell in love with someone.

Wait. Rewind. Did she say she wanted Paul to be her sex slave? That's just nasty.

"Clover you don't want Slater as your boyfriend" I said. I can't believe she fell for Paul just like the other female juniors did! Well that does not include me. I'm the only one who knows that Paul Slater is pure evil. Spawn of Satan is more like it. But if she and Paul got together, that would give me at lease one week of ME time. Ok I guess that could work.

"You just don't understand Suze." That caught my attention. What is she talking about? She doesn't know he is like one of the most powerful shifters alive and he can wipe out any damn person he wants. "I mean, the only way for you to understand is if you ever even have a boyfriend or by any chance even had Paul Slater look at you." She said really snotty and bicthy. I can't believe she said that! I am not going to let that stupid little comment slip on by.

"First of all Paul Slater is-" I started to say but I was rudely interrupted.  
"Paul Slater is what?" He said from behind me. I really do not want to turn around to look at those cold but pretty blue eyes.

"I'm what?" Paul repeated. He moved from behind me to the side of Clover and me. He had that famous Paul Slater smile plastered on his face waiting for an answer. But before I could answer, Clover stepped in.

"Paul Slater is like the hottest guy in this stupid school." She had this stupid half-flirty smile on her face, twisting her hair. Paul was still smiling and looking at me. He only turned to look at Clover for like a second when she said that oh so true comment. Well Paul is just giving me the creeps the way he is looking at me.

"You know Paul, we were talking here so can you please leave." I said giving him great eye contact to show I'm not afraid of him anymore. Well just a little.

"_You know you want me baby." _

What! I know I did not think that! Oh my god! Did he like send that dumb remark in my mind? Well I guess I can send one back.

"_Bite me Slater!" _I responded back telepathically. Somehow his smile grew wider.

"_Love too Simon." _Oh that's nasty!

"Hello? Are you two going to like bite each others head off or something?" I snapped out of it to find CeeCee, Adam, Clover and Paul staring at me.

"So anyways Paul." Clover said turning her head to you know who. "So I was thinking you and I can hang after school today since I only here for a week." Clover asked.

"I'm sorry Clover but I have plans with Suze tonight maybe another night." He responded letting her down easy. Clover turned to me with total disgust. And what does he mean I have plans with him tonight? He must be on crack because I'm not going anywhere with him.

"On the contrary Suze, remember you asked me to tutor you every week for trig." Paul said with a bigger smile on his face. I still can't believe he keeps reading my mind like that. I feel so violated.

Ohh. I remember that little deal. Yeah well it's for Jesse's sake so I guess. But he didn't have to practically tell everybody.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I said nodding to myself.

"Well see you later Suze." Paul said and walked away.

"I can't believe you!" Clover shouted. "You know I like him!" She sighed frustratingly.

"I know you like him." I said trying to calm her down. "I do not like Paul Slater like that. It's just a school thing." I lied. I mean I lied about the school thing. I can't believe you would think I like...

Ha! You're funny.

Clover still didn't seem satisfied.

"Well if there's nothing romantic going around then why­..." I cut her off short.

"Believe me Clover, we are so not going out." I set the bar straight. I gave her a small smile and then I finally introduced Clover to Adam and CeeCee.

Thank God!

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's not very good but I did it in a rush. (I'm so busy) So... **Reviews Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter on the site but I've been sick and my mother kinda banned me from getting on the Internet. So...

**Disclaimer: **As you know I do not own the Mediator series but own... You know!

**Chapter 5**

_Clover's POV_

I can't believe Susannah left me like four fat kids going to an all you can eat buffet. And she left me for my man. How could Paul give up my perfect curvy body to go to that drumstick? Don't he understand I'm only here for a few more days, while that beef stick is here 24/7, seven days a week, 365 days a year? Well whatever, I bet you Brad will do anything I want him too.

Speaking of Brad, on the way home he kept rambling on about some football team that he was on.

Or was it wrestling? I don't know and I don't care. The little guy in the back seat was very quiet for some reason. I know for a day's experience that Daniel loves to talk about science.

Or was his name Davey? I don't know.

I was so tired when I got to Aunt Lauren's house; I just wanted to go take a nice long hot bath to relax me a little bit. I walked into the living room to find my mom and my aunt sitting on the sofa and having a smoke. I mean _my _mom was having a smoke, Lauren was trying not to gag. They were talking about 'I don't give a rats ass' which is a very interesting topic. I tried to ignore them and go up the stairs to the traders, but my mom had to ask something.

"Cleo Hon, how was your day? Did you meet nice people?" Valerie asked giving me a fake smile. I'll let the 'Cleo' go by this one time for today. Aunt Lauren looked up and smiled. I didn't even move out of my spot, I didn't even return Lauren's smile. I was just blank.

"My day was just fine and I did meet a nice boy, if you must know." I answered.

"Oh that's nice. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied.

"Whatever" I mumbled. I turned to go upstairs when Lauren stopped me.

"Clover honey, where's Suzie?" Suze's mother asked.

"Oh she said to tell you that, she left the country to go marry a boy she met three hours ago." I responded. Aunt Lauren's face went from happy to down right mad. Mom just laughed at the dumb joke and said I was kidding. Then they both burst out laughing. I just don't get it; I ignored them and ran up the stairs to Susannah's room. I dropped my stuff on Suze's bed and I headed for the bathroom but then I stopped because I noticed someone in the room. But not just anyone.

This person was a _ghost_.

The ghost was a guy. He was reading a book, that I couldn't comprehend the tittle because they were big and long words. I stared at him but I guess he didn't know I was in the room.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked. The ghost looked up quickly and his eyebrows went up. I noticed there was a white glowing scar over one of his eyes. He put down his book and stood up. And when I say up, I mean _up._ This guy was tall. Well, he was taller than I was. Oh and did I mention this guy was totally hot! He was everything I liked in a man. He was tall, dark, and handsome. And look at those killer ads! The only problem with this picture was that he was dead. But still, my jaw went down.

"Hello." The ghost asked awkwardly. "You can see me?" The dead cowboy hotty asked. Ok I really don't like this game. If I'm looking at you, and I'm talking to you, then why ask such a stupid question? I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him a mild shake to wake him up and smell the instant coffee.

"I'm Clover hon, I'm a mediator, and you are..." I motioned my hand for him to continue and I dropped my hands from his broad shoulders.

"Good afternoon Clover, my name is Jesse." Wow this man has very good manners. I like him already.

"So is that book interesting or is it crap?" I asked him pointing to the big book.

"It's interesting so far." He said. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. But then he spoke up.

"So how long are you staying here?" What? He doesn't like me. It's not like this is _his_ room. This is more my room than it is his room. Well...if he died in this room, that's just a different story.

"Why? You don't want me here?" I asked playfully with a smile on my face. I put my hands on my hips.

"No, I just met you. I'm not one to judge quickly." Jesse answered. I looked past him and I notice the light coming from the window seat. It was a funny light, slanting in through the glass window and bouncing back and forth off the pink walls with a hazy effect. I stopped and rotated back to Jesse and I blinked.

"What's wrong Clover?" Jesse asked with this oh-so gently voice. I grew a very wide smile.

"Thanks for your concern Jesse, I'm alright. I was just gazing at this beautiful landscape" I pushed my hair away from my face.

"Are you related to Susannah?" I sighed and I laid down on my back on Suze's bed.

"Unfortunately yes. She's my stupid cousin." Jesse sat back down on the window seat and looked at me. He had these cute eyes that I could not read. It was like he was looking into space, but looking at me at the same time. I continued to talk about my cousin. "She is so boring, just like when we were little kids. She's just a little punk." I was bored by that time and I didn't want to talk about the man stealer right now. "But let's forget about her. Let's talk about us." I smiled and I walked towards where Jesse was seating.

"What do you mean 'talk about us'?" He asked looking at me strangely.

I sat next to him on the window seat and I crossed my legs. I smiled at him to show I was not going to eat him up.

"I _mean_, I've never been with a Latino ghost before." I said moving closer to him. "It can't be any different than with an alive one." I continued. "Have you ever kissed a living person?" I asked giving him a little giggle. Jesse didn't look comfortable at that point.

"Excuse me?" He choked out. I leaned in and...

"Clover, Brad wants you," Said an annoying voice. I quickly moved away from Jesse and turned to whoever interrupted me. It was Davey with his cute hair and ears. I saw Jesse dematerialized from the corner of my eyes. I got up from my seat and gently push the little peppermint out of my way.

_Suze's POV_

Have I mentioned yet that I hated Paul? I think I did, but I just have to remind you. I **hate **Paul. I'm just scared of the little psycho.

It's not like the shifter meeting with Paul was all so _bad_. It was very interesting to hear about what I can and can't do. The only bad part about it was that Paul Slater was there. But he was a good teacher. He didn't even mention Jesse nor make a pass at me. We stayed down in the living room away from Paul's bedroom.

We talked about how shifters can materialize and dematerialize just like ghosts can. But he didn't teach me how to do it nor did he show me does it. He said that I had all the time in the world to learn about that. Like I was going to go to his house every week for the rest of my life just to protect Jesse.

Oh please, he has another thing coming. I also wanted to talk about that soul transverse thing he remarked about. But he said we would do that later.

I arrived just in time for dinner. Andy didn't make a fuss for me being 10 seconds late for dinner. My mother questioned me about where I have been for the past few hours. I told her that lie Paul told Clover at lunch.

We had baked chicken and yellow rice and peas. Not my preferred dish but Aunt Valerie and Clover loved it. I heard that Andy made it especially for them.

Good for them!

After we were done eating, me and Clover were sent to wash the dishes.

Correction. I was washing the stupid dishes while she was just drying them. She said that she might break a nail. Like my nails couldn't break. Well my nails are real and they are less likely to break while washing the dishes.

"So Suzie, what did you learn at Paul's?" Clover asked from my right side. She was sitting on the counter. I was about to say _"Oh, Paul just showed me some old articles about shifters and told me how we can materialize and dematerialize like my dead boyfriend, who I haven't seen in like forever and that's pretty much what happen this afternoon."_ But I will never say that to anyone especially to Clover.

Oh no she didn't call me Suzie again! She is so going to pay for calling me that!

"Uh...I really don't remember what I learned. I wasn't listening to Paul very much." Wow, I'm a good liar. It just rolled off my tongue like butter.

"Whatever. If you say so... I'm going upstairs to your room. I'm bored." She jumped off the counter and ran up the stairs before I could stop her. She just forgot about our little chore. Well she'll see what will happen when I go upstairs.

I finished the dishes and climbed the stairs two at a time to tell her off. I opened the door and saw the last two people I thought would never talk to each other.

**A/N: **I'm sorry I wanted to write more but I have to go to my _mommy's _celebration for something. I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. My computer temporarily shut down and I haven't been home all last week. So finally on with chapter 6...

**Chapter 6**

Tell me, why is my cousin from New York talking to my almost- boyfriend-who- happens- to- be- dead- who- kissed- me- twice- and- avoided- me- for- like- three- years! They were sitting in _my_ window seat in _my _room. I shouldn't even be surprised that my cousin is also a mediator. Ever since moving here to Carmel, I've found people who were just like me. As in having the same stupid 'gift'.

But why Jesse? Why did her first ghost she encounters in California have to be Jesse? Clover thought nothing of borrowing my clothes, my books, and even my makeup. Did she think she could borrow Jesse, additionally? I think not! I felt a pang of sick jealousy that hit like a boulder whack into my chest.

Forget Jesse and his hoe. Jesse was history, and Clover is my next punching bag. That's the way he wanted it- the way we _both_ wanted it.

No, it wasn't. Jesse was mine first and I'm not giving him up for anybody without a fight. Clover can have stupid

Paul Slater a.k.a. 'Satan's child that he put on Earth to torment me', for all I care.

I walked into my room with my fist balled up and ready to fight. I stared right at Clover. She looked up at me and stood up from her place at the window seat and acted like she wasn't talking to any ghost. I didn't even look at Jesse as he sat quickly.

Oh please! If she hasn't noticed, everyone here in Carmel is a mediator.

"Ah... I was just looking at the ocean." Clover quickly made up. I put my hands under my chest and my eyebrows went up.

"Oh really? It looked like you were talking to him." I pointed to Jesse. At that point he stood up and just looked at me like he couldn't find the right words to say to me. Clover's jaw went down and she looked from me to Jesse.

"You mean you can see Jesse?" She stupidly asked.

"Well Duh!" I practically shouted at her. "I guess you're a mediator, then." Uncrossing my arms.

"Oh if you can see Jesse then you must be a mediator also." She said finally getting it.

I nodded slowly and said, "Well, mediator/ shifter whatever you may call it." Finally Jesse spoke.

"Susannah you didn't tell me you had a cousin that was visiting." What? That statement did not make any kind of sense. How could I tell him she was coming when he hasn't even stopped by to say hello?

I shook my head. "That doesn't even make sense Jesse. Go away like you always do." I responded. I think he winced. But I don't care. Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm mad at Clover.

"You know you could have helped me wash the dishes downstairs."

"I did help, I was drying them. I told you, my nails." She waved her moronic nails at me.

"Whatever, and what were you two doing up here?" I said suspiciously.

"What's with all the questions? We were just talking. Do you mind?" She said nastily. I didn't like her tone. She is really starting to piss me off.

"Yes I do mind." I said stepping up to her ready to break her pretty little nose, anger in my eyes. I guess Jesse seen it also because he stepped between us.

"Susannah I think we should talk," He said, he turned to Clover. "Could you excuse us for a minute." Yeah! Get the hell out of my room!

"Whatever. Susie, we will finish this conversation." She said giving me the evil eye. What the hell did I do to her...yet? She turned to Jesse and blown him a kiss and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. How dare she do that in front of me, knowing that will just piss me off more then ever?

"Susannah, we need to talk." Jesse repeated.

"I know that. Didn't you just say that like four thousand times already?" I responded with my hands on my hips and a dull look on my face.

"Susannah, please don't be mad at me. I just want what's best for you and you know that." He said trying to calm me down, using his silky voice on me that I always fall head over heels for him. Again.

I calmed down and told him how I felt.

"And I know that I do want to be with you. No matter what people say," that's code for I don't give a monkey's ass what Paul says or even Father D. "It just really hurts when you didn't even visit me once this past two months." That's when he held my hands. I love this man! I had this big goofy grin on my face and I think he smiled also.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, querida. I just want us to go back and become good friends again."

Yay!

He called me querida again! I'm so happy! He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. He looked down into my eyes and said goodnight. And that's it, he just dematerialized. Which is bullcrap.

Wait!!

Did he just say he wanted things to go back like they were when we first met? That he justs wanted to be good friends? That's the stupidest thing I heard come out of his mouth. Didn't he hear what I just said a minute ago?

What a damn ripe off!

I guess I'll talk to him later. I have bigger fish to fry.

**A/N: **Ok. That's that end of chapter 6. Tell me what you think, please!!!

LenaMarie


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hi it's LenaMarie again! I just want to say thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this. I haven't been home all last week.

**Chapter 7**

After Jesse left me in my room all by myself without an explanation on why we have to be just 'friends', I went down the hall towards Dopey's room knowing that Clover was in there. However, Aunt Valerie stopped me when she seen me.

She had a huge smile on her face. "I'm so glad you've made Clover so welcome here. I really appreciate it." I just stared at her and returned her smile. "She really doesn't have much friends back in New Rochelle, so I'm glad she has her favorite cousin to talk too." That must be a mistake. She must not know that her daughter is a complete dumb whore. Back in Jefferson High school, in Brooklyn she would be one of those popular kids who would make fun of the retarded kids. I was just about to walk away when she added,

"We might even stay here for good and let little Cleo have a fresh start." This time she walked away approaching my mom and Andy's room.

Um, how about no? And no? AND NO! She can't stay here until who knows when. She would make my life a living hell just with one look. And if she comes near Jesse one more time, I swear I'm going to punch her dead in her nose. She can have stupid Paul. Moreover she can have Spike. They would make a lovely couple.

I walked up to Brad's door and banged on it three or four times. He opened the door fiercely and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you banging on my door like that?" Brad asked.

"Oh cut the crap. I need to talk to Clover NOW!" I said trying to get into his room but he kept blocking the doorway.

"Why? Were busy." He said attempting to close the door in my face.

"What are you busy doing? Having oral sex or she's giving you head? Which one is it?" I asked crossing my arms under my chest. At that point Clover showed her face and moved Brad aside.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm a slut?" She looked irritated and angry. So what? It's not like it's not true. She should wake up and smell my mom's freshly brewed coffee and realize that was what she was.

"Listen could we talk about this in my room?" I said giving her a hint that I need to talk with her about the mediator thing. I think she got the picture when she pushed pasted me and walked into my room. I followed her into the room and shut the door to make should know one will over hear us talking about my dead boyfriend.

"What do you want Suzie?" She asked. She sat on her bed and starred fooling around with her nails.

"I want- " but before I could say anything she interrupted me.

"I can't believe were both mediators. I thought I was the only special girl in this world." Ok that was coincident. I hate coincident people. They think the world only revolves around them.

"No, there are many other mediators I know." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Who? Do I know them?" She demanded. She put her hands on her hips like I do when I'm mad.

Don't say it. Me and wanna be princess of the world are **not** alike. Even though we share this 'gift'.

"Father Dominic for example. If you must know. This town is swimming with mediators." That part was most defiantly true. I never met any mediators or shifters back in New York.

"Oh really! I didn't know that. Wow, we all three need to talk. I could really learn something from that old man." She said bouncing up and down and giggling like she was on crack and she just saw a glimpse of Brittany Spears. I just really wanted to punch her even more and wipe that stupid beam off her pretty little face. But I would have to give my mum an explanation to why I hit her. And, _'I punched her in the face because she hit on my dead boyfriend, who said he wanted to be 'friends' but the slut can have Dopey or Sleepy or even Paul for that matter. To conclude this, the bitch had it coming." _Would give me a one way pass to the loony bin. So I just walked away from her and went into my room and slept all night without any dreams.

I woke up early, and I did my daily routine with time left to actually eat breakfast. I'm just happy that this is the last day until Thanksgiving vacation. Tomorrow I'm not going to eat breakfast nor lunch, I'm going to save my appetite for Thanksgiving dinner. (Andy is cooking of course. He doesn't want me near the stove.) This is also special to my mom because this is the first TG we have together as a family.

I'm also happy to today because I'm going to talk to Jesse one on one about this Clover and Paul problem and this I want to be just friend's crap. This day is going to go exactly how I planned it.

To school I wore my new neck sweater because it was chilly outside. The sweater has a pretty tone- on- tone tan circular pattern with wide sleeves, which was very cute. With that I wore a matching skirt that went down to my knees along with shoes that had four-inch heels. I thought I looked okay. Clover was so jealous. She said I didn't deserve it so I pinched her on her arm and told her that was a warning.

I was walking into the mission going towards the rectory to visit Jesse when I tipped over someone's shoe and almost crashed onto the floor and making myself look like a complete spaz. This person had their nasty hands on my body and if they didn't let go I was about to punch them in their nose…

At that, he pulled me onto my feet.

"Suzie, Suzie, Suzie. Don't be so violent." I pulled my skirt down and turned to the pervert.

"You know, you should have let me fall right on my stomach." My fists were clenched and I thought I was about to strike him.

"I would never do that to you." Paul looked at me up and down and I thought I was about to puke. "You look good today, Suze. You should wear more shorter skirts often." He said winking at me.

I think I'm really going to puke.

If he want to see me in a shorter skirt he should have been here at the beginning of the year when I wore that mini skirt and got sent home as well as getting kidnapped.

I was about to continue on my way when Paul stopped me.

"Suze, I had a nice time yesterday and I just…" He trailed off and he just gazed into my eyes.

"You just what?" I said impatiently.

"I just…" And that's when he kissed me.

**A/N: **Finally I'm finish. If anyone is still reading this story please **_Review_**!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ok, I'm getting tired of saying sorry and explaining myself, and everyone is probably tired of reading me say it over and over again. So I'm just going to say…

Here is Chapter 8…

**Chapter 8**

Why is Satan's Spawn kissing me in public? Why is he kissing me at all? Why can't everyone just keep their hands to their selves? Except for Jesse, I _want _him to touch me.

Getting back on the Paul matter, is he so dumb he doesn't understand I don't like him? I mean I've given many clues to show that I hate him. Except for that one time when we were in his room and I let him kiss me, but I kinda regret that. I'm not going to let him take advantage of me this time.

I released from his strong grip and slapped him in the face. I could have done much worse but this _is_ a house of the Lord and that was just a warning.

"Would you stop doing that? Keep your hands to yourself…and your lips." I said. He recovered from the slap and just stared at me like he expected more from me than a little slap in the face. To tell you the truth, I'm just happy because tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I get to relax on the four-day vacation we have. Paul continued to stare at me with that ice piercing blue eyes he has, and I was getting really annoyed and kinda scared.

"Could you stop looking at me like that?" I said and I put my hands on my hips.

"Suze, can we go somewhere else, in private maybe, to talk? I mean _really_ talk without you hitting me?" Paul asked still giving me that intense gaze.

"Why should I go somewhere secluded with you?" I questioned suspiciously; I crossed my arms under my chest. I mean, this is how all those horror movies start out, with the poor white girl getting strangled or sliced by this maniac killer who likes to eat people and feed them to his 368 ugly children.

"Listen, I swear I won't try to hurt you or touch you. I just want to talk and tell you something." He pleaded. He looked like he was going to beg but I think his Paul Slater ego is way too big for that.

"Ok, lead the way." I finally gave in, I was actually curious to what he had to say. He led us both outside and we walked along the courtyard. I also forgot where I was going before I tripped, I know it wasn't class… it was probably Father Dom's office I guess.

We finally reached our destination of being alone and I turned to him and asked, "So what the hell do you want?" I know I was being rude but he was wasting my learning time. (Yeah, like I care)

"First I want to say, you are so damn beautiful and that stupid ghost, De Silva, does not deserve you at all." Wow, no one ever told me I was _so damn beautiful_ before. I really appreciate it but not from Paul, he scares me too much. I was about to walk away because I am totally tired of him talking bad about Jesse, when he gently grabbed my arm to face him again.

"I'm sorry, I was just telling you the truth and you know it."

"We didn't have to come out here for you to tell me this." I stated the obvious.

"No I'm not finish… its something I can't do by myself but if we try it together we can probably accomplish it."

"Whoa! Paul, I don't know what goes in that twisted head of yours but it is just your imagination, you got it? Your stupid, perverted imagination is not real and it will never happen!" I spat at him.

Paul just shook his head and laughed at me. "No Suze. I don't mean _that_. I was talking about shifting to different parts of the world." He said like I was supposed to know that he wasn't talking about sex.

"Wait," I said trying to process this all at once. "Why do you need me to help you shift? Aren't you like a shifter, just like me?" I said confused.

"I mean, yes I can shift to places like Shadowland and to the store, but somehow I can't shift out of this stupid town."

"Yeah and where do I come in?" I asked waving my hand around trying to figure out what the hell he was getting at.

"Isn't it obvious?" He sounded really impatient. I was most likely getting on his nerves. Which is good. "I need another shifter to experiment"

"Well your not using me as your lab rat." I shook my head rapidly.

"Come on Suze stop being so stubborn. I know you're interested in this stuff and I know you would _love_ to travel to an exotic city somewhere across the world. So lets try." He put his hand out wanting me to join him. He was pretty much begging again. I have to admit I am very interested, and it seems kinda cool…Hey! I can even visit Gina and my grandmother back in New York today. That would be exciting and it would put a smile on my face…

"Ok Paul, I'll go only if I get to chose where we go." I grabbed his hand.

"Anywhere as long as were together." I raised my eyebrows at this and I guess I'll let it pass…this one time.

"I wanna go to Brooklyn to see my family and friends." Ok, my one family member and my _one _and onlyfriend.

"Whatever, just remember your leading because I've never been there, in other words… try not to screw it up and we end up in a foreign country where they drink there own urine." Paul said with a grin.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now what do you want me to do?" I said getting down to business.

"Ok its simple, just close your eyes and picture the place where you want to go and say in your head, 'Together we can shift to another plane' and hold on to me." He explained. Even though that line was so lame I did it anyway. I pictured my old apartment stoop and said the stupid line. We were then shifted into what felt like the sky but I couldn't tell because my eyes were close, then we were throw onto the ground.

**A/N: **I'm finish! I hope you liked this chapter! So **Review, Review, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Finally I'm updating! Everyone's happy for me and excited to see what happens to Suze and Paul. I wasn't even going to update because Twilight is out (Yay!!!!) and I haven't read it yet, so I saw no point into going to this site nor reading any stories until I read the book, so it will be a while until my next update. Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviews me, I really appreciate it.

Chapter 9 

Ok, let me fill you guys in on a little secret, shifting across the country takes a lot out of you. When we finally made it, we did not land on our feet; instead we landed on the cold dirty pavement of Brooklyn, New York. And on top of that I have this killer headache which always happens when I shift. But this one hurts like hell. This has just become the worst headache I've had in all my sixteen years on this Susannah-Simon-hating Earth.

"Oh my God, this is really painful." I heard Paul groan. I looked over to my left and saw that I was lying on top of some stairs and Paul was at the bottom rubbing his head.

"Tell me about it" I moaned. I sat up and rubbed my forehead to make sure I was still me. I looked down at Paul and saw that he was already standing up with a huge grin on his face. He walked up the six stairs and pulled out his hand, indicating to let him help me up. I hesitated for just a moment and took his strong tanned hand. He smiled and pulled me up.

"So, where are we?" He asked looking around the area on the stoop. I also looked around and my eyes widen.

It was my old neighborhood! I can't believe we made it here in just one try. I guess I'm getting really good at this shifter crap. The sky was still a little dark since there is a three-hour time difference between New York and California, but everything else looked so familiar.

My eyes wondered across the street. I saw Jose's Grocery store where Gina and me would buy all the candy in the world, and the Public Library where I spent none of my time in, and also Gina's private house apartment. I was immediately flooded with old memories of my old life. I looked behind me and saw that I was actually standing on my old stoop, 1141 Dumont Ave.

"This is my old house." I turned to Paul and saw that he was looking down at me.

"Oh really? Which apartment was yours?" He asked peering into the little window on the door.

"I lived in 2F." I skipped down the stairs and looked up to see my old bedroom window, which now had Rugrats curtains.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess whoever lives there now is sleeping." Paul said stating the obvious. "So, what do you want to do? I've never been to Brooklyn before."

"You know what? That shifting stuff made me really hungry." I rubbed my stomach and I actually heard it growled. Hopefully Paul did not just hear that.

"Well it sure does sound like that." He said with a grin. My cheeks turned a bright red. Paul stood next to me and pushed a little towards the end of the block.

"I don't know what kind of food were getting at 5:25 in the morning." I said.

"I know, nothing is open." Paul held me close while crossing the street like I was seven years old.

"Thanks for walking me across the street dad." I said in a little girl's voice.

"You're welcome, Suzie." He responded by pinching my right cheek.

"Haha. Very cute"

"Is there anywhere we could stay until the sun comes out?"

I thought about this for a moment. We can't go to Gina's house. Her mother would kill me if I arrived at this time, and then she would call my mother and say I ran away. However my mother would deny it because she just saw me an hour ago.

We can't go to my grandmother's house even though she would love to see me; I don't feel like explaining my whole life to her about my 'gift'.

"Maybe we could go to the park…its public and we could stay there until like 8:00, then we could go to McDonald's or something." I suggested.

Paul nodded, "Ok sounds good, lead the way."

We went to the park and we talked about shifting stuff. But we couldn't talk for so long because the bums were all in earshot. We started chasing each other, for some insane reason. We were pretty much acting like two 10 year olds who just woke up and ate three pounds of candy. I promised Paul I was going to take him on the subway. He said he been to New York City when he was 13 but he never went on the trains because his mom was afraid of catching a disease called, 'Subwaypox syndrome'. When he said that I couldn't stop laughing for minutes. I actually kinda like talking to Paul.

I said, I kinda like him. I still think he is the son of Satan. Even though I learnt a lot about him, and he learnt some things about me, I still think he should leave Jesse and me alone and go harass Clover.

When we finished having breakfast at McDonald's, it was about 9:00 in the morning, at lease it wasn't dark outside anymore.

We were walking along Liberty Ave. and talking about our parents and school, when I realize we were only about three blocks away from my old high school.

"My old school is around this area." I pointed across the street to the intersecting Pennsylvania and Liberty Avenues.

"You wanna stop by, and say hello to your old friends?" I wanted to correct him by saying, _'I wanna stop by to see my only friend from Brooklyn.'_ But I didn't want to seem like such a loser who didn't have any friends.

"Sure, why not? I can say hello to my old classmates at Jefferson High. I could make up some excuse to why I'm here." We walked the rest of the blocks and before we knew it we were on campus.

"Wow, it's big." Paul said with a grin on his face. "How many students go here?"

"I'm sure it's not more than 2000 kids." I said like it was nothing.

"Do you think they'll let us in?" He asked.

"No. I forgot we need a student I.D." I said disappointingly. Paul looked like he was thinking something through. Then out of no where he had a huge smirk on his face and he was holding my hands.

"What?" I said kinda freaked out. What if he was going to declare his love for me out in public or even worst…try to force me into kissing him in front of everyone.

"Lets shift inside" He uttered. I drew out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. I suggested we go to a more private place where no one can see us disappear. He let me guide him and I said the absurd line and we ended up in my old homeroom class from the tenth grade. Luckily no one was in the classroom and I didn't have that huge headache. I guess I only have a huge headache when I shift to long distances.

"So…lets go." Paul said unlocking and opening the classroom door. I followed him out and I was flood with old memories again. Teens were overflowing the hallways and there was locker slamming. I remember when I was a freshman and a group of tall seniors were harassing me one day. They were calling me ugly, crazy, and a retarded little girl. I cut school that day early and all I could do that morning was to cry my brains out. I never told anyone that story before, and I don't plan on too.

"Do you want to go find that girl…Gina?" Paul asked waking me out of my trance. It took me a second to remember where I was.

"Um…yeah. To tell you the truth, I don't know where to start, this building has six floors." Paul was about to respond but I heard a familiar laugh just a few feet away. I turned around and saw a head of curly auburn hair. I could recognize that giggle anywhere. I walked up to the girl and Paul followed. She had her back towards me and I seen she was flirting with a hot Puerto Rican guy (but not hotter than Jesse!). I put my hands over her eyes so she couldn't turn around and then the surprise would be over.

"Guess who, G?" I teased; calling her that old nickname sleepy gave her.

"Um… Felicia?" She said playing along.

"No"

"Devanie?" Who the hell is Devanie?

"No. It's your best friend in the world."

"Oh my gosh! Suze?" Gina turned around and screamed. We gave each other a huge bear hug.

"I can't believe it's you!" She jumped up and down. Then she squeezed my wrist. "Why the hell didn't you call me to tell me you were coming?"

I looked at Paul and said, "It was unexpected." Gina turned to look at Paul and her eyes widen. She looked him up and down. Then she stared at me.

"Oh! I forgot, Gina this is Paul, Paul this is my friend, Gina."

"Hey" Paul said coolly and he also gave his famous Paul Slater grin.

"Did you two just meet," Gina stated. "Or is this your boyfriend Suze?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"No" I said quickly. "He's just a friend from California."

"You brought a friend with you? With what money?" She asked. I realized she didn't introduce us to that guy she was talking too.

"Um…we have connections." I lied.

Gina leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Does this have to do with you being a medium?" she asked. I almost forgot she knows something about that.

"I know." She exclaimed excitedly. "Lets ditch school and you'll tell me all about it." We agreed and she pulled us down the hall out of the basement door.

Finally we were free!

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while to write it. Seven pages! **Review, Review, Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm back. I hope people are still reading my story. Oh and thanks to everyone, who reviewed, you guys are wonderful.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the mediator series except for my made up characters!

**Chapter 10**

_Clover's POV_

Where the hell does Suzie think she's going with that totally cute outfit that she does not deserve? Even though skirts past my knees are totally outrageous, Suzie should give me the benefit of the doubt. She probably thinks I'm totally jealous of her, which is absurd. It's really ludicrous if you think about. We wouldn't even be compared at the same level; I'm much prettier than she is. I'm Jennifer Aniston with better hair and Suze is the Loch Ness Monster.

Speaking of monsters, that crazy mediator should cut her nails; she pinched me really hard. I bruise easily.

As soon as we got to school I went straight to Kelly and her shadow Debbie.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said as I greeted my friends.

"Hey" They said in unison. "We were just talking about our plans for Thanksgiving." Debbie said as she pulled down her shirt.

"Yeah. My Thanksgiving is totally ruined." Kelly uttered walking towards her locker. "My family and I were supposed to go to San Bernardino but my younger sister Josie got sick. So now I'm screwed."

"Well at least you don't have to spend your mini vacation with Suze." I said contributing to all the horror stories.

"Oh yeah we forgot your cousin is such a freak." Debbie said.

"What's her deal anyway?" I questioned. "She is such a dork. Do you think Father Dominic is in his office?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, Duh! He _is _like the principal of this school." I should claw that girl's eye out. "Well catch you later guys I have to talk to the good Father."

I walked along the breezeway and examined the stupid signs that read encouraging words like _'Say no to drugs' _and_ 'Learning is fundamental!' _or _'If you wanna be somebody; you better wake up and smell the coffee'. _I really don't understand this school.

Oh the way over to Father Dom's office I saw the tramp trip over my future baby's daddy's expensive shoe. Aha, that's what the little slut gets. She should keep her distance from my man.

I continued on my quest and knocked on Father Dominic's office. I turned the knob without even giving him a chance to respond.

"Hey Father Dom. What's going on?" I sat on the nearest chair and crossed my legs. He actually looked startled to see me, like I was the wicked witch of the east.

"Good Morning Miss. Morrison. I thought you were Susannah." He responded touching his glasses and fiddling with his papers on his desk.

"Well as you can see I'm not little Suzie." There was an awkward silence in the room. I nodded absent-minded. I moved my hair out of my eyes and scanned the room. Everything looked kinda dull to me but whatever. I studied a poster hanging on one of the walls in the office. It showed a silver car, the imaged blurred as it raced around a sharp turn on a deserted street. CHANGE was written on the top. Below the picture it stated: _A bend in the road is not the end of the road… unless you fail to make the turn._

"Wow how amusing." I muttered.

"Pardon me?" Father Dominic said looking up at me.

"Oh nothing"

"Do you know where Susannah might be at?" He asked.

"How the he-" Oops I was about to swear in front of a Priest. Damn me! I mean damn Suze. "I have no idea. But I have something to ask you."

"And what would that be?" He asked skimming through his organizer.

"Oh, I think you know." I said with a playful smirk on my face. The old man suddenly looked up and started rapidly nodding.

"How could I forget?" Father Dominic stood up from his leather chair and walked towards me. "You're finally going to become one of us" He was grinning so wide I thought his false teeth were going to pop out. I stood up and walked the remaining distance from where he stood.

"Well I knew this for quite some time." I said a little confused at first.

"Of course, how could you not?" He said gesturing me towards the door.

"Susannah said there were many of us. You have to introduce me to more."

"There will be more time for socializing. Right now you have to get to class."

"Okay, Okay but I want to get a head start on my job. Where's Jesse?" Father Dominic stopped trying to send me off to class. He looked down at me in total confusion.

"What do you mean 'Where's Jesse'?" He questioned.

"I mean do you know where Jesse 'the ghost' is, so I can start my mediating job thingy."

"You're a mediator, as in you see ghosts?"

"Well duh! What do you think we were talking about?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I was talking about you being a real student at the mission."

"Why would I want to be a 'real student' when I don't even live here?"

"Your mother just phoned to tell me that you were staying and that she has to call your old school so they can fax you transcripts." Ah hell no! When did Valerie make such a life threatening decision? I don't want to stay in this stupid California town. Why would she do this to me?

What about my friends?

What about my apartment?

What about my makeup!

She's always running from her damn problems. She should leave me out of this.

I hate her.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter more since it gives another point of view. Please, even if you hate it **Review!**

LenaMarie


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I haven't had time to update my story. Who knew high school would take up all my time? I hope you guys are still reading!

Chapter 11 

_Suze's POV_

After we left my old high school me, Gina, and Paul caught the 3 train one block away. Walking down those familiar steps to the platform brought back many good and bad memories.

I can't believe it's been almost a year since I've been away from the city that never sleeps. I almost forgot how to swipe a Metro Card. It took me four times but I finally got the hang of it again. At the token booth Paul and me decided to buy a Fun pass, so we'd have unlimited rides all day. Gina didn't have to pay since she had her student Metro Card.

We were just chillin and chatting while we were waiting for the train, when this homeless guy came up to Gina,

"Excuse me miss, can you spear me a dollar? I'm really hungry," The homeless guy asked while holding out his right hand. Gina looked at him like he had three heads.

"Ill, go away." She muttered. I heard Paul laugh under his breath next to me.

"It's not funny dumbass." I murmured to Paul. "This man can really be starving." I looked at the man again who looked like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks. He wore a thin black cotton jacket over an old green sweat suit that said 'The Big Apple'. He didn't even have on the right shoes for this chilly November day. I felt sorry for him.

"Then why don't you give him money then." Paul whispered back.

"Yeah _Suze_," Gina uttered, turning to face me. "Why don't _you_ share the wealth?"

"I would, _Gina_ if I had money." Me, Gina, and the homeless guy turned to Paul.

"Don't even look at me. I'm not giving him anything. Does it look like I'm made of money?" I was about to answer that but Paul realized what he said. "Don't answer that. Anyway, how do you even know this man is really homeless, he could be playing all of us. This man can be a con artist." Paul was speaking to us about the man like he wasn't even there. "I mean if this man was really hungry he wound have went to the local shelter for food _and_ a roof over his head. A two for one discount" There was a sound coming from the other end of the platform, which can only mean one thing, the train was coming.

"You know Paul, all you had to say was you don't have the money, to be polite." I said.

"Well I guess it's too late for that, isn't it?" He said while walking to the yellow line near the train tracks. Sometimes Paul can really be nice and act normal, I admit it I kinda like this side of Paul. But most of the time he can be down right nasty and coldhearted, like right now. For Christ Sake's tomorrow _is_ Thanksgiving. I turned to the homeless guy to ask for forgiveness.

"I apologize for the sake of my not-so-quite-friend. He really is a-"

"No you're not" The man stated. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I should be use to this kind of stuff.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Susannah Simon." Wait how did he know my name? Don't tell me this is God. I leant from school that God worked in mysterious ways to test us, but damn, Why now? Why as a bum? I'm not ready! I looked at Paul who was right by my side.

"Who the hell are you?" Paul asked for me.

"That's not the point. The question is who are you two," The man said pointing to us. "Or should I say _what _are you two? You Paul Slater and you Susannah Simon are different, you don't belong here. If you don't leave now, there will be consequences." The man turned around and walked out of the station.

"O-Okay" Gina said interrupting the silence. "We should go." She shoved us into the subway doors. I was too stunned to say or think anything. But I manage to say the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell?"

**A/N: **I know it's short, but it's something. I hope you like it! **Review, Review, Review!**

LenaMarie


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hi I'm back with Heart Desire. I hope people are still reading this. If you are then be honest, tell me what you think. I know I'm not a good writer but I try.

Chapter 12 

When Paul, Gina and I entered the train, I was still freaked out. I mean I know my job requires weird and outrageous things but that was just… unnaturally spooky.

How would you like it if some homeless guy new your name and social security number? Well… maybe not your social security number but he knew enough information to make you hitch hike to another country and never look back and become Dutch. You just gotta run from those types of people. They would be your friend one second then bite your ear off the next minute.

Paul says not to worry about it. Easy for him to say, He can afford to hire a personal bodyguard.

We took the 3 train to 42nd Street and Times Square and we were instantly trampled on. So many exits, so many people, so little air for me to breathe.

"Why the hell is everybody walking so damn fast?" Paul asked. He would have stepped on this dog if he hadn't knocked over this Chinese lady's shopping bags.

"Because this is Manhattan" Gina answered for him. "Everything is fast down here."

"Yeah Paul." I said punching him in the arm to get a free feel.

Er…I mean for the hell of it. I have such a twisted mind.

"You have to walk fast, talk fast, and be fast. One thing's for sure, if you're going to hang out with me today," I continued. "You can't act like a tourist."

"Why can't I act like a tourist?"

"Because," Gina answered for me. "If you do. New York will eat you alive. The McDonald's outside this station charges $2.49 for a McChicken from the dollar menu. This place is just crazy." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

When we finally left the Subway we walked awhile in the cold. Paul and me weren't really dressed for this kind of weather so we just bought some stuff form the MTV Store with Paul's Credit Card. We went to hotel Marriott and went up to the 23rd floor and stole shampoo and washmouth. We were pretty much acting like teenagers. Outside, people were giving out free samples of pens and brand named toothpicks. Who in the hell gives out free toothpicks? Crazy desperate people, that's who.

At around 4:00 we went to the Laser Tag Park and played a game againist these tough Black and Hispanic girls from The Bronx. The tall Puerto Rican girl kept looking at my breasts. Er…that's so Homo. Can't she tell I'm with Gina?

Whenever we weren't looking they would slap each other on the ass. Which is…er gay. They started singing this ridiculous song call _Coochie don't fail me now_.

Can you believe this? I've been away from New York too long.

Around 5:00 we headed back up on Broadway.

"Hey you guys, you want to be a groupie?" Gina asked us excitedly.

"A groupie to what?" I asked.

"Do you want to stand outside the TRL studios and scream and be dumb?" She didn't even give us time to answer, because she just dragged us across the street to where screaming fans were holding up signs saying '_Let me up!' _and'_We came all the way from Canada to see you Damien!' _and my personal favorite '_Don't be an Ass let me up!'_ Funny, funny demented people.

"The holidays are the best times to come here. Too bad we can't go up anymore." Gina continued sadly. She pushed her way towards the middle in the front. We followed close behind. We were getting a lot of grunts and complaints from angry teens.

"You just can't glide your way through," This girl spat at me. "You need to get your ass to the back" Before I could say a quick-witted insult, Gina stepped in.

"What'd you say, be'atch? If you'd move your fat ass to the right everybody can fit. Understand?" The girl nodded in understanding and moved over for all of us to fit n the front. We looked over at Gina in amazement and she just shrugged like it was no big deal.

We looked up to the second floor and the cameraman told us to scream louder. He kept waving his hand higher and higher until he said stop and everybody stopped screaming on a dime. I looked to my left and I saw Vanessa walking down the street towards us with a cameraguy walking quickly behind.

"Hey you guys, look!" I said pointing.

"What Simon?" Gina said turning towards me. When she realized a camera was coming towards her, she totally freaked.

"Over here, over here!" She practically screamed in Paul's ear.

"Damn girl. Calm down. She ain't going no where." Paul then turned to me. "Tell your friend something"

"Hey Damien, I'm downstairs and I'm outside the studios and these people are giving me a headache." Vanessa laughed and everybody outside started screaming louder.

Great, when I get home I'm going to have a killer headache. I'm never coming back to this place. I tried to dip low to get away from the noise, but this guy had his hand jammed into my back.

Well… I think it was his hand.

"Okay let's see who really wants to come upstairs into the nice and warm studios with me. Hmmm… how about you!" Vanessa looked at potential faces and she even passed mines but I wouldn't make eye contact. I'm afraid to say that I'm camera shy. She landed on Paul.

Hey! What about me! I'm pretty too! I want to be on T.V! Paul sucks. Literally. Hehehe.

"Me?" Paul said innocently.

"Yes you!" Vanessa responded. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from southern California." Hey what about us. How come Paul gets all the camera time.

"Wow. That's a long way from here. We're looking for a Veej for today and would you like to come up?"

"Only if I can bring my friends." He said putting his arms around me and Gina's shoulders.

"Alright, come on up." She led us out of the November cold and up to the second floor. The production assistants asked us for our names and ages and explain to us what we had to do. They gave us each a microphone and told us to wait until they gave us the 'signal'. I wanted to ask what was the signal but they just walked away. How rude.

"This is so totally cool." Gina said jumping up and down. "I can't believe I'm going to be on TV"

"Well you have me to thank. I got you two here." Paul uttered.

"On please. Stop acting corky. It always has to be with you it can never be-" I started but I was interrupted by a push onto the TRL set. I didn't even hear our names being called. Maybe that was the signal. I mean, hearing our names being call. That makes sense.

Gina was the first one onto the set. Paul was behind me. Coming from the streets and into the cold has made me nauseous. Those bright lights were killing me. I was baking.

"Hey you guys." Damien said. He hugged me and Gina and he shook hands with Paul. "So tell us where you're from." He continued.

"Well me and Suze are from Carmel, California." Paul answered for us. "And Gina's from Brooklyn." There was a loud roar from a section of the audience.

"What do you guys plan on doing for Thanksgiving?" Damien asked.

"Nothing much." Gina explained. "Just hanging out with the families and eating Turkey."

"Can I say something?" Paul suggested.

"Sure. Say whatever you'd like." That's when Paul turned to me. Oh no, Don't tell me he's going to embarrass me on national television. He turned back to camera #2.

"This is Suze. She's a cute girl. Stubborn but cute. I like her a lot." OH GoD! "The only problem is that she's in denial. She's blind she's-" And that's when he kissed me. On national television.

I only had one choice. I had to give in.

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. **Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey everyone! It's Lena again. I've been really busy this summer; I haven't been to fanfiction in a while. Guess what I was doing? I was co-staring in this short film and we shot it at Orlando and Allentown, Pennsylvania. I had tons of fun. That's why I hadn't updated in a while.

Chapter 13

Oops I did it again.

I should be shot.

This is like the millionth thousandth time I made out with the one and only Paul Slater. I guess he didn't learn anything when I smacked him earlier today when I was on my way to the rectory.

I guess _I _haven't learned not to kiss an evil teenager who likes to make my life a living hell. They say you learn from your mistakes. Whoever said that is completely confused. I've made a dozen of mistakes when it came down to Paul Slater. And apparently I haven't leaned yet. I think I'm cursed.

The thing that is so chaotic with Paul and me is that today he showed me that he can be a down to earth guy and I can deal with that. But other times it seems as if all he thinks about is sex. And how he wants to be with me. And one of his life goals is to break Jesse and me up. He can't stand to see me happy with another guy who is obviously dead. Maybe he's prejudice over dead guys. I don't know, Paul makes my head hurt.

After Paul practically sucked out all of my breath, the whole audience stated clapping and yelling in appreciation. Gina was jumping up and down acting totally ridiculous. She made me even more embarrassed. I felt like I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Couldn't Paul wait to do this back home? I don't want to let the whole country know my kissing techniques.

After Paul did his stupid Veej thing we stayed for the remainder of the show. It was actually kinda cool. Maybe I'll start watching it.

Oh crap. I forgot something. Isn't this show supposed to be live? Oh God I hope no one back home watches this show.

After we left the studios we took the train back to Gina's house to call it a day.

"Awwwwww, I had a fun day today. You two really surprised me. Everything today was just perfect. Well… except for the part where that homeless guy threaten us."

"Correction Gina. He threaten me and Suze." Paul corrected. I almost forgot about the whole psycho episode. I've had so many things on my mind today I guess it slipped. But this time I'm not going to forget, I'm going to watch my back and my front from here to my next life. And I'll probably won't have any rest then either, with all the ghosts I'd meditated who wants to kick my butt.

"Well what was with the whole _'You are different, you don't belong here, there will be consequences, I want to suck your brain' Boo…" _Gina started doing this out of controlled ghost and Dracula dance on her front porch. With the arms and everything. She looked like she was made out of Jell-O and string cheese. She totally looked ridiculous; I just started laughing uncontrollably. Paul was shaking his head from side to side smirking. Deep down Paul and I knew that this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Ok seriously Gina, I think we have to go." I said very firmly pulling her towards her front door away from Paul's earshot.

"Why? I don't want this day to end."

"Me neither but Paul and I have to figure out a way to get home." I said running my fingers through my hair and placing by hand over my forehead. I can just feel the headache starting up.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"Well I can't discuss that right now. Just keep this little outing about us being here to yourself." Especially about the kiss. I don't need another thousand of teenagers finding out I made out with Paul Slater. "Unless you want a one way ticket to the nut house," I added.

"In the words of Hilary Duff, my lips are sealed." Whatever. I better not catch her watching anymore Hilary Duff videos because I'm a Lindsey Lohan fan all the way.

"And anyway I wasn't talking about the way you got here. I was talking about you and Paul. He is totally hot. I wonder how he's in bed?" I nudged her in her stomach.

"I don't like him like that. I'm in love with someone already. God get with the program."

"If you called me more often and let me into your secret world I will." She spat back.

"I'm sorry but I'll call you later and fill you in when I figure out everything that's going on in my life." She seemed satisfied with that answer.

We hugged and we said bye and I watched her go into her house. Paul was waiting for me at the corner.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked while smiling and looking down at me.

"You know I am. I wonder if Clover told my mum she didn't see me at all today at school."

"Who cares just lie. What your mom don't know won't hurt her." He said grabbing my hand.

"What time is it?" I decided to change the subject to distract myself from thinking about his hand on top of mines. Even though we swapped saliva, every little touch he gives me is so exhilarating.

"It is…6:38 which means in Carmel it's 3:38. That's good. Ok picture the same exact spot at school where we shifted from." Ok I pictured the grass and the bushes and the-

"Wait" I opened my eyes and saw Paul looking down at me impatiently and irritated.

"Don't do that, I was about to shift. I could have left you if you weren't paying attention."

"Sorry. You forgot to remind me to say 'together we can shift to another plane'. I could have been stranded in a another time period."

"Oh please, I just told you to say that lame line so you can concentrate on what you're doing and not let your mind wonder off to other things." Oh that makes sense. But still, don't he trust me? I could do it. He's just a dickhead.

"Whatever. I just want to go home and start my vacation away from you." I slipped my hand back into his aggressively and focused on the task in hand.

"Yeah well." I heard Paul say. "I forgot to tell you I want to start our shifting lessons on Friday."

The day after Thanksgiving!

Nooooooooooooooo!

That's when we shifted.

**A/N: **Sorry to cut this chapter short. Don't worry the next chapter will come very soon. So please **REVIEW! **I want to read all the negative and positive comments.

LenaMarie


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hi I'm back. That was quick wasn't it? Well for me two weeks is fast. I went back to school. I hate school!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the mediator characters you recognize from the book.

Chapter 14 

We were thrown to the ground again. And this headache was even worst than the first one. This time I landed on top of Paul. I really don't want to be in this position. Paul spoke first,

"You know, I really prefer to be on the top. And I rather do this in my bedroom instead of the courtyard." He was going to kiss me but I quickly stood up on my feet. My feet were very wobbly and I tripped over you know who. This time I practically tripped over his legs and I landed on my face.

And then it went up.

It definitely went up enough so the whole world could see.

"I see London. I see France. I see Suze's very sexy Victoria's Secret underpants."

"That was totally not funny." I sat on my butt so he couldn't see. I unquestionably turned a horrible shade of red. I was so embarrassed I wanted to deck Paul right in the nose. I crawled away from him with my butt away from him, thank you very much. And tried to master the little bit of dignity I had left. I stood up the best way I could with my headache basically ringing in my ears.

I walked away towards The Mission to get away from Paul.

"Suze come back, I was only playing. Come on…You look so cute when your embarrassed." That earned him a little finger that meant a not very nice word. Which he can stick up his butt.

Well…not literally. I'm not sticking my middle finger there.

I went inside the building hoping I would see somebody I could catch a ride with. I know Dopey left me.It's been forty minutes since school let out for thanksgiving. The school was pretty much deserted. It was really creepy.

I started walking down the hallway faster and faster, hearing my heels click against the marble floor. All the turkey's on the wall kept staring at me and giving me the evil eye. That was when I started running. I was running towards Father Dom's office. Somewhere I knew he would be. I turned the corner and that's where I bumped into him. I was knocked down on my ass.

"Querida, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." Jesse extended his big brown hand to help lift me up.

"I don't need your help, _friend_." You know, this is like the umpteenth time I've been thrown to the ground. I stood up on my own and brushed my butt off. I didn't need Jesse's help. He play's with my feelings too much. He can't seem to make up his mind.

Does he want the mediator freak or not? It's a simple yes or no question. And apparently…he wants to be just friends. Well I don't. I want a relationship with him. I can be friends with stupid Barney. As a matter of fact, Barney is a better lover than Jesse is; he knows how to express is feelings. '_I love you, you love me, lets get together and kill Barney'- er I mean 'We're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say I love you too.' _Yes Barney is Mr. Romantic. Except, Barney is a friggin purple fictional Dinosaur, but I don't discriminated I'm in love with a ghost. A dead cowboy to be exact.

"Susannah, please don't be so bitter. You know this is for the-"

"Best. Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said waving it off and walking away. "I know." I need a ride. And fast. Forget about Father Dominic. Jesse is going to follow me everywhere in this stupid school. I minds well go home where I know I won't find him at.

"Looking for me"

I was walking outside near the parking lot hoping to see if I knew someone who can give me a lift home. And there was Paul. He was leaning on his BMW, waiting for me I guess.

"I'm not looking for you but can you give me a ride home anyway?" I responded.

"Hop in." He said motioning for me to get in, while he walked to the driver's side.

Out through the whole trip we made small talk. Nothing too big until he pulled up to my house.

"So about Friday night." He said turning off the ignition and reminding me about that stupid shifter lesson he made on the slur of the moment. "We can do it at my house. Wear something sexy like those Victoria's Secret underwear you have on now. But I prefer a thong because it gives me easy acce-."

_Slap! _Right in the mouth with the back of my hand. I popped him good. I was out of his car and into my house in a hot second, never looking back.

"Mom! I'm home!" I said putting my keys on the coffee table.

"Where have you been Suzie?" If I didn't recognize this person's voice I would have called her mom.

"What do you want Clover?"

"I didn't see you at all today at school. And you didn't ride home with us today. You could have told us you were coming home late so we didn't have to wait all that time for you."

"Oh please." Brad said coming down the stairs. "As soon as I didn't see you I said 'fuck it' and left your flat ass. And Clover went along with it." Brad grabbed the car keys off the hook and opened the door and left.

"Wow Clover, you looked for me for a whole minute. I feel so special." I said sarcastically. "Thanks for your lack of concern." I walked into the living room paying no attention to Clover.

"You're lucky you got a minute." She muttered. Like I said, I'm not paying any attention to that witch. I found David on the sofa with blanket over him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked walking over to sit by him.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know him." Clover said while pushing me to get to the kitchen. I looked at David and we both signed. I hate that girl.

Doc was looking real peaceful sitting down on the sofa just chilling, and watching the Discovery channel on TV.

"I have a fever. Dad came to pick me up this morning. And I have a terrible headache."

"Don't we all."

"Hey Suze, a funny thing happened today."

"Yeah? And what was that?"

"I was doing some channel surfing on TV about 2:30 today and I could have sworn I seen you on MTV." Oh no! Please don't tell me you seen me kiss Paul Staler. "And not only did I see you, I saw your friend Gina and that guy named Paul. Can you explain that?" David looked up to me and gave me a slight grin. My face turned red again.

"Yeah well…how could I be in New York two hours ago and stand here right in front of you? It's totally impossible."

"Anything's possible in your life." Wow, way true. And this kid is kinda freaking me out. I think I just entered the Twilight Zone. Matter of fact, I was born into the Twilight Zone. I'm just…creepy.

"Anyway did you meet the new neighbors?"

"What new neighbors?"

"The people across the street. They just moved in. They're moving trunk is still there." I turned to look out the window that faced the house directly across from us. And indeed there was a moving trunk. I guess I was so much in a rush getting away from Paul, I didn't notice it.

"Go say hi."

"_Hell no_! Oh I mean no thank you."

"Yeah Suze you should go say hi." My Aunt Valerie said coming down the stairs with Clover right behind her. "As a matter of fact, you and Cleo can both go. Show that you teenagers have some manners."

"Ah, how about n-" I started.

"Go!" She pushed us both onto the front porch. That woman is really strong.

"Thanks a lot _Suzie._" She walked ahead of me towards the sidewalk.

"Well you're not welcome _Cleo._" I called jogging ahead of her. As I walked I watched a trio of moving men struggle with the furniture they were delivering. They were sweating and breathing heavily the pungent odor of salt from the ocean.

An old gray Chevy sedan, which had collected its share of dents, pulled up in front and two middle aged couple climbed out.

The two newcomers were reaching back inside the car. As they turned, their arms filled with sacks of groceries, I stepped up. "Hey. I'm Suze Simon from across the street. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Yeah what she said." Clover said standing beside me.

Only the man smiled. The woman, who was carrying all the groceries looked totally stressed out. She looked up at us and nodded.

"That's nice"

_"Bitch" _Clover said entirely too loud. I had to jab her in the ribs.What is this world coming too?

"Alright" I said backing away slowly. "We just wanted to say-"

"Hi" Hey where did that come from? Clover and me turned our heads to the sound of the voice and saw a very cute little girl with jet-black hair standing a few feet away from the truck. This girl was a ghost.

All of a sudden, before I could say _'Howdy',_ the truck started moving without anyone driving it. I turned back to the ghost, only to find out that I was now standing a few feet in front of the moving truck.

Oh crap.

**A/N: **This was a long chapter for me. I hope you really like it. Please **REVIEW. **I really appreciate it. **REVIEW! **


End file.
